a mess
by fogyfanfic123
Summary: reyna finds she is pregnant. she has to over come the her fears and work with her friends to get through pregnancy.
1. bad choices

**I do not own the characters only the plot**

**reyna's pov**

I hated my job I hated Jason I hated my life. I drank another shot of vodka and walked out the bar.

"oof"

"reyna!? are you okay" it was nico

"im...fine" I gritted my teeth. I was not fine.

"what you doing here?"

"um-"

"YOUR GETTING DRUNK!"

"SHUT UP" I was about slap nico but he grabbed my wrist

"Let go" I said sternly

"reyna" his eyes softened "dont get drunk it does no good"

"what else am I ment to do im lonley I have a job ment for two and the one I did love (jason) has left me"

"reyna im still here for you* at that moment he grabbed my face and kisses me

"I- i- I love you nico" I grabbed his hand and took him to an empty room and started to make out. that was when it started to mess up.

**two weeks later**

"no NO NO!" I had fucked up. I ran to my bed and cried and cried I wanted to escape the fact the pregnancy tests where positive I wanted to just hide and die.

"reyna?" it was gwen

"what..."

"can I use your toilets? the other are broken"

"sure" I lied on the bed hiding the fact I was crying. I wondered if I could hide the fact im pregnant. that was when gwen came out with a pregnancy test in her hands

"reyna!?what is this?"

"a pregnancy test" I muttered

gwen ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"im so happy for you"

"well im not and I will never be"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I dont want the baby i want to hide that I am pregnat. I dont want to lose my job I don't want to live. Im going to get an abortion okay and you will tell no one okay?"

"no reyna n you cannot get an abortion"

"I can do what I want bitch"

gwen looked hurt by the words "reyna keep the baby okay"

gwen ran off leaving me alone and scared.

in the morning I got up and put my armour on I was about to leave when I ran to the toilet and threw up. several minutes of pure no stop sick. GOD I HATE LIFE i though. and then Octavian walked in.

preator rey-" Octavian bursted out laughing. "wow a sick preator you dont see that everyday"

"shut up Octavian" I said before throwing up again.

**I hope you like the story please review and I will adding the next chapter soon **


	2. bad reaction

**I do not own any characters only the plot **

**sorry if my grammar is bad. plz comment what I should do to improve**

**reyna's pov same day**

I hated the rest of the day with Octavian at every minute reminding me I was sick earlier. I did not tell him I just said I had the flu. He was dumb enough to believe me. the worst part of the day was when I was sat in the middle of a meeting and I literally started crying. No reason at all I just started crying. Gwen made me leave knowing what the problem was I was heading back to my room when nico grabbed hold of my arm "Reyna are you okay?"

"no."

"reyna whats the probl-" I started to run off. I could tell I coyld face that. He will hate me. How could I tell him he is the father of an unborn child.

"REYNA!" Nico shouted. I gave up I was going to have to tell him. I looked nico in the eyes.

"ni-nico im p-regnant." at that moment I bursted into tears I let go of the worrie I had.

"IM A DAD!" Nico said with a smiles on his face.

"No"

his face went cold "what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm getting an abortion"

"NO REYNA NO! THIS IS MY CHILD AS WELL!" he looked like hades

"what else am I going to do? "

"Reyna you could resign work as preator and have the child and live in the city."

"NO," I run off away from nico away from my fears. I didn't what to do I was only 16. I was still preator and I was still pregnant. I ran to my room and sat on the bed and cried. How could let this happen to me. I wanted to hide it...I was going to hide it. I'll say to Nico I had a abortion, I thought. Then he won't have to worry. No one will.

**sorry if this chaper is short I will post a longer one next week. Thank you for the people who commented. If you have the time please review it would mean alot to me. Thank you for reading.**


	3. bad day

**sorry I haven't uploaded lately. if you have any ideas for this story please may you tell me as have been stuck for a long to.**

**plz review and enjoy.**

**reyna pov **

**2 months later**

I sat down at a table to eat dinner it had been a long stressful day. I hated being pregnant but I could not kill the child thats just pure wrong. I started to eat some fish and mustered sandwiches I could feel everyone starting at me. I could see an Apollo kid whispering something to his friend and both of them nodding. I looked up and saw someone was sat opposite me. It was nico his eyes where watering I could not keep my eyes off him.

"reyna are you okay?" he asked softly as if he was scared I would shout at him.

"I'm fine." I snapped back at him. He seemed hurt by the way I talked. He stared at my food.

"you haven't gotten an abortion ,have you? he said in a hushed voice. I just stared at him I could not talk. The emotions were to much so I got up and tried to run I didn't get far as I needed to throw up. I could people behind me taking whispering about me. I nearly burst into tears. you are making yourself look like a fool reyna get a grip, a voice inside my head shouted. At that moment I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

"reyna stop running it not good for you or the baby," nico said quietly. He wiped my tears away and kissed me.

"stay with me." I whispered as more tears fell down my face "stay."

Nico held me close and whispered in my ear "alway" I smiled a tiny bit hoping he would not see me smiling. "can you stay with me tonight nico?" I whispered. he nodded and put his hand in my hand. we walked to my room in silence. I like nico being with me he calmed me. When we got into my room a went to the bathroom and threw up. Nico held my hair back to stop vomit getting in my hair. "so soft." I heard nico mutter. After I finished throwing up I stood up and washed my face. "im going to have a shower. Nico."

"okay. i'll cook dinner." he sweetly said. I smiled "thank you." he walked out the bathroom. I kept my staring at him his hair was so handsome. He shut the door. I took my clothes off and folded them neatly in a pile. I had started to realize my clothes are to small. I looked at my stomach and could see I had a small bumb. This was terrible as all my clothes were skin tight. I sighed and got into the shower. I washed my hair and but my hands on my stomach. "I hope your werth it" I muttered.

I onced I had washed and dried I wrapped a towel around me and walked out to my bedroom. I could see nico in the corner of my eyes staring me down. Boys, I thought. I got into my room and closed the door. I grabbed my pjs and put the on. when I was half way getting changed nico came in. "NICO!" I shouted. He covers his eyes and bows down and says "dinner is ready." I laughed "i'll be there in a minute after you stop looking at me!"

"I'm not" he laughs back. I could see that he was peeking though his fingers. I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked out of my room. Once I got changed a walked out nico was sat on the couch reading one of the magazines I have. I could see on the table there was some spaghetti. I laughed. Nico's looks up and smiles "finally" he muttered. he walked over to me and hugged me. "Dinner is ready," he said in a posh accent. I walked over to the table and sat down. For unknown I started to feel sad and started to. Nico ran over and hugged me. "mood swings" Nico muttered as he kissed me on my forehead. "it's okay" he whispers. He sat in the seat of me and starts eating. I also started to eat as I was really hungry. The tasted really good. I started to feel happier.

"Nico can you get me any wine?" I ask

"No!" he snaps. He looked at me "reyna you already have a alcohol problem and also maybe you forgot but you PREGNANT!" he started raising his voice. I sighed "I'm sorry" I get up and walked to my bedroom and sat down on the bed. I started to go to sleep I didn't want to talk. Nico walked into the room and laid next to me he kissed me and put one arm over me. we fell asleep together.

**like I said plz may you comment if you have any good ideas of what should I do or just want to review. hopefully I will post again soon.**


	4. bad announcement

**heyo sorry I haven't posted in a while a have a terrible writers block at the moment but I will write as much as I can. hopefully I will post more now its the holiday. please review.**

**1 month later**

Reyna's pov

I hated meetings like really hated them. Everyone kept on staring at me they could see I was different. my bags under my eyes were darker and I was sick A LOT. The worst thing was my stomach was swelling. Everywhere I went I heard people mutter. I got up and walked to the bathroom on the other side of the room so this ment I had to walk in front of everyone with them all staring at be. I was about to enter the bathroom when someone behind shouted 'SHES PREGNANT!?'. I turned around to see who it was how shouted but I could tell who it was. Everyone muttered and whispered, there were raised eyebrows and people staring at me in shock. I ran into the bathroom and cried. Now everyone knows, now I haved lost my respect.

**sorry its really short I have terrible writer block. if anyone want to help pm me or leave a review with so ideas. that would be great thank you.**


	5. bad chat

**sorry I have not posted for a while ive had soo much going on but hopefully be posting more and also starting a new story**

Reyna pov

I sat and cried in the bathroom I hated myself and hated who shouted out I was pregnant. Now people won't look up to me. My respect has crumbled in my hands with only the bitterness and betrayal left. I didn't want to see anyone again and why would they want to see me a slut. My thoughts kept flying ,some about my dad and how I killed him , some of my and jason and how he left me. I didn't want to think of all these they hurt but I couldn't stop it like some one was playing play and there was no stop button. My thoughts move on images of pirates flashed across my eyes. I let out a shriek remembering what they did to me, I still had scars from being whipped, I could only hear the screams of cerce and many others as the island was burnt to the group. "STOP IT!" I shouted putting my hands on my eyes.

"Okay," A voice softly whispered.

I looked around and could hear giggles all around. The air smelt of sickly sweet perfume. I reached for my dagger. Suddenly Venus appeared in front of me. She looked like piper but older a shot of jealousy hit me. Venus saw me and smiled like a stupid barbie. "Did you like my announcement?" She playfully said, " I bet everyone will LOVE it. don't you Reyna?" She laughed more as if this was the mist funniest thing ever. I looked at her with hatred and slaped her across the face. "YOU BITCH. You Fucking idiot you have broken my reputation I have lost what I spent many year gaining and what for? For you to just give it away with you big fat mouth. You know I have suffered so much in life because of you and this is how you repay me!" I spat in her face, "I hope you're fffffucking happy."

Venus just stared and laughed. Her high pitch voice fill the room then just like that she was gone only leaving leaving the whispering words "no demigod will heal your heart. Remember the curse Reyna." I just sat there and cried nothing more , I did not feel sick, I did not feel at all the only thing I did was cried. After many hours I became weak and passed out on the floor in a pool of my own tears. Look at the great preator. The broken preator.


	6. bad fears

**Reyna pov **

I sat there for a while I needed support, I needed love.

I left the bathroom everyone had gone probably to training all but one. Nico was sat outside the bathroom sleeping. I gave a short smile.

He looked so different asleep all his worries and doubts has faded from his face. I shook him lightly and he abruptly awoke.

He smiled slightly I could see the he was happy to see me. "Hey darling." He softly said.

He got up and looked at me "your beautiful Reyna. you know that? Cause I did" as he said this he kept on looking at my stomach.

You could see I had a small bump it just like had got a tad fatter but not much difference. I kissed nico on the cheek and.

we walked to my apartment holding hands. I had looked down not wanted to see peoples faces but I knew I was okay as long as I had nico I would fine.

People spat at me as a silent tear ran down my face. Once we got to my house I had tears streaming down my face.

Nico looked at and hugged me. "It's okay you have me Reyna. No one will take you away from me...No one." He softly whispered. "Reyna I think you will need to tell Hylla about your pregnancy"

I looked at him in horror. How could I she would argue with me and probably say I wasn't her sister. These thoughts teared through my mind. "No. Nico I can't . I CAN'T!" My fears were smothering me.

I held onto Nico for support. "Reyna you must or I will!" He sharply said his eyes were filled with anger. He kissed me and walked off with a phone.

**sorry all my chapters I know its terrible but im finding this hard and close to giving up on the story but I will carry on I will try. **


	7. bad voices

**Im very sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I been finding it so hard to carry on the story if anyone have any ideas for this story I would happily welcome with open arms. Also I've been working on my grammar. hope you enjoy.**

**Reyna pov**

I stared at him as he stormed off to my room. He looked so angry and hurts lately. "Thats becuse of you" a voice in my head stated and sadly to admit it, the voice was though how could he be doing this. He knows that calling Hylla should be done and he's right but I don't to want him to call her or even me. I wish no one would need to know. Hylla would hate me for having a child so young and probably would no trust me. Me and Hylla as children have never known what good parenting is or even looks like.

I slowly walked to the bathroom as Nico occupied my bedroom and at the particular moment I couldn't no face Nico or anyone. I walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. In the mirror stood a figure, eyes red from crying, a permanent scowl and ruined hair that is slowly falling apart from its former glory. The figure to sadly admit it was me... Daughter of bellona, pirate slayer and the worst preator in existence. "How could one mistake lead me here, what were you even thinking? you won't even be a good mom. You would be horrible and your kid ashamed to even to call you mom. You would be forgotten by them and they would only want Nico who is caring and kind." The voice in my head carried on "You're just cold, abrasive, bitter loner. How you think you were anymore than that? GIVE UP."

The voice carried on going on and on but by this time I could not her the voice over the sound of the mirror cracking as I punches. Another mistake of many as after I punched it my hand was red and my knuckles bleeding. I sat down silent tears streamed down my face but I didn't notice. All I did was cradle my hand a think of a good explanation of why I did that, there was none. I cod here Nico running to the bathroom and holding me telling me it's okay. I just sat there no responding. I didn't want to be there. I just wanted to be dead...


	8. Writers notes

p style="text-align: center;"strongwriters notes:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm very sorry I have left this story quite abruptly. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI plan to start the story again from the beginning so it will have better developed chapters and characters./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAlso a Massive improvement on grammar./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI hope you have a great day and thank you for reading my fanfiction this far. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIssy/strong/p 


End file.
